Regarde-moi
by Gaianee
Summary: Alors que Nalarya doit se rendre dans la grotte des Myconides, Nevra se propose pour l'accompagner sans demander l'avis des autres chefs de Garde. A leur retour, Valkyon affiche un comportement étrange. Mais que dissimule réellement cette attitude?


**Auteur** :Gaianee

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Eldarya appartient à Beemov. Nalarya appartient à la joueuse du même pseudo sur le site du jeu.

 **Titre** : Regarde-moi

 **Note** : Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS! Il s'agit d'une commande réalisée pour la joueuse Nalarya, sur le topic "Commande d'OS" présent sur le site. Sa demande m'a tout de suite inspirée! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à écrire! Bonne lecture!

 **Contexte** : _Présence de spoils épisode 16!_ Dans l'épisode 16 joué par Nalarya, au moment où la Gardienne doit se rendre dans la grotte des Myconides, Nevra se propose pour l'accompagner sans demander l'avis des autres chefs de Garde. Or c'est Valkyon le coup de coeur de la Gardienne. L'OS se situe après ce passage. Valkyon est en colère après Nevra et Nalarya et le fait comprendre d'une bien étrange manière...mais que cache réellement cette attitude?

* * *

La lumière du jour la frappa soudainement. Nalarya leva vivement une main devant ses yeux vairons, aveuglée par la brusque luminosité du dehors.

« Nalarya ! »

L'interpellée eut à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de la grotte des Myconides qu'un amas de cheveux roses et noirs lui tomba dans les bras, manquant ainsi de la déséquilibrer. _Karenn_ , réalisa-t-elle, hébétée. La sœur de Nevra paraissait heureuse de la revoir saine et sauve, même si Nalarya se serait bien passé d'une démonstration physique. Après tout, Karenn et elle n'étaient pas aussi proches que cela. Sans pour autant la repousser, la Nymphe de l'eau se contenta de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule d'une façon qu'elle voulut rassurante.

« Doucement Karenn… intervint une voix grave, juste derrière les deux jeunes femmes. »

Avec un sourire amusé, Nevra se révéla à son tour au soleil sans paraître nullement gêné par ses rayons. A la vue du chef de l'Ombre, Karenn libéra Nalarya de son étreinte pour se jeter à son cou. Laissant le frère et la sœur à leurs retrouvailles, la jeune Néréide s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle. Par l'Oracle, que cela faisait du bien de retrouver le bleu du ciel et l'air pur du dehors ! Ce fut avec un soulagement évident que Nalarya ôta son masque à oxygène pour savourer la fraîcheur de l'air. Elle écarta des mèches de cheveux turquoise qui s'étaient collées à son front sous l'effet de la transpiration et sourit au capitaine de la Garde Absynthe qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Alors ? s'enquit Ezarel en scrutant la jeune femme d'un air soucieux.

-Ils ont accepté. Les Myconides sont d'accord pour faire appel à la Garde d'Eel. Le traité a été signé, répondit Nalarya sans pouvoir cacher sa satisfaction. »

Les traits de l'Elfe se détendirent et il hocha la tête avec un sourire approbateur.

« Bien joué. »

Mais déjà Nalarya ne le regardait plus. Instinctivement, ses yeux s'étaient mis à chercher Valkyon. Elle eut un sourire réjoui en le trouvant debout à quelques mètres d'eux, les bras croisés et le visage austère. Il ne fit cependant pas mine de répondre au sourire de la jeune femme, lequel se fana légèrement devant son manque de réaction. La Néréide haussa un sourcil en cherchant à croiser le regard doré de son ami. Peine perdue, le jeune homme s'obstinait à fixer un point au-dessus de sa tête. Nalarya sentit alors comme une boule se former dans sa gorge. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Nevra les avait rejoints et discutait avec Ezarel de la suite des opérations :

« Je vais envoyer Shaïtan donner le traité à Huang Hua, dit le Vampire. Elle est rapide, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure. »

L'Alchimiste approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des renforts.

-Attendre ? fit Nalarya, étonnée. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le campement ?

-Huang Hua aura sûrement besoin de nous ici, expliqua Nevra. Retourner au campement serait une perte de temps.

-Ha…oui…

-Replions nous dans les hauteurs, dans ce cas. Je vous rappelle que si les balenviennois nous repèrent, notre mission tombe à l'eau, intervint Valkyon sur un ton sec. »

Nalarya sursauta à l'entente de la voix rocailleuse du grand guerrier. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle leva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, prête à l'interroger sur son inhabituelle mauvaise humeur. Valkyon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, cependant : il se détourna d'elle sans lui accorder un regard et s'éloigna pour donner de nouvelles instructions à ses hommes. La jeune femme en fut estomaquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Jamais encore il ne l'avait traité de la sorte. Ni elle ni personne, d'ailleurs. D'ordinaire, Valkyon ne cherchait jamais à la fuir, bien au contraire, et la couvait toujours d'un regard protecteur. Plus encore depuis…

Nalarya secoua la tête pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée. Même si elle s'était résolue à aller de l'avant, songer à la potion d'oubli et à son agression étaient encore comme une blessure béante au fond de son cœur.

« Hum…il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Nevra à Ezarel, en désignant la grande silhouette de l'Obsidien du menton.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance, souffla l'alchimiste tout aussi surpris par le comportement de son collègue. »

 _« Même eux ont remarqué que Valkyon n'est pas comme d'habitude_ , se dit Nalarya en faisant la moue _. »_

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard circonspect, peu habitués à observer ce genre d'attitude chez le faëlien aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier était connu pour son tempérament calme et posé. En digne chef de la Garde Obsidienne, il gardait constamment la tête froide et l'esprit alerte. Il parlait peu, mais jamais pour ne rien dire et toujours sur un ton égal. Le voir se comporter de cette manière était une première. Nalarya se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un pli soucieux se formait sur son front pâle. Par l'Oracle…qu'avait-elle fait pour mettre Valkyon en colère ? Car il était en colère, elle le voyait bien. Tout le monde l'avait vu. Et cette colère était dirigée contre elle, à n'en pas douter. Depuis que la jeune femme était sortie de la grotte, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un geste envers elle, pas un regard ni un sourire. Et là, cette façon de lui tourner le dos…la jeune femme avait l'impression de s'être pris une gifle.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, Valkyon ?_ Songea-t-elle, en contemplant le guerrier qui s'était installé sur un rocher en hauteur, les yeux fixés sur Balenvia. »

« Hé. »

La Nymphe sursauta en sentant une main se poser brièvement sur son épaule. Ezarel s'était rapproché d'elle, observant lui aussi l'Obsidien. De toute évidence, il avait remarqué son trouble.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, va. Cette mission est délicate pour nous tous, même si les événements semblent jouer en notre faveur. C'est normal d'être un peu tendu.

-Je sais mais…ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut. J'ai pourtant beau retourner les derniers événements dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour le contrarier, soupira Nalarya.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'en veuille ?

-Ezarel…ça crève les yeux, non ? Il m'évite, répliqua sombrement la Néréide. »

Il y eut un bref silence contemplatif qu'Ezarel fut le premier à briser :

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler ? Suggéra-t-il.

-Je… »

Nalarya se sentit rougir. Parler à Valkyon alors qu'il la boudait ? Non, cela l'intimidait trop. Puis qu'aurait-elle à lui dire ?

La jeune Absynthe n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour aborder les gens. Elle n'était pas de ces personnes au caractère extraverti qui débordaient de confiance en elles et qui n'avaient aucune difficulté à communiquer. Non, Nalarya était plutôt réservée et solitaire. Elle ignorait quels mots employer pour consoler les cœurs meurtris ou apaiser les âmes en colère. Le pire était que cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Or, à cet instant, face à l'irritation de Valkyon, la jeune femme aurait voulu trouver les mots justes.

« Je ne sais pas…après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose. Ça lui passera, fit-elle en souriant maladroitement à son chef de Garde. »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Peut-être… »

* * *

Attendre fut un véritable supplice pour Nalarya. Elle s'était installée non loin de l'entrée de la grotte des Myconides, et suffisamment en hauteur pour surveiller le village de Balenvia. Par chance, aucun habitant ne paraissait avoir remarqué la présence de la Garde d'Eel dans la région, ce qui était une bonne chose. En effet, même si le traité avait été signé par les Myconides, rien n'était encore gagné. Il fallait attendre Huang Hua pour entamer de plus amples négociations.

Nalarya était en proie à des émotions négatives. Elle s'inquiétait bien évidemment pour les Myconides dont l'état de santé l'avait ébranlée au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait possible. Leur détresse et leur douleur continuaient de la tourmenter à chaque instant. Rester les bras ballants à attendre l'arrivée du Phoenix était de ce fait rageant.

A cela s'ajoutait de la peine et de la frustration et pour cause : Valkyon n'avait pas une seule fois bougé de son poste d'observation pour venir la voir. Personne ne s'était non plus risqué à venir le déranger. C'était comme s'il s'était entouré d'un champ de force invisible. Nalarya n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, espérant en vain capter un regard, un signe, un sourire qui lui aurait indiqué que la colère de l'Obsidien était retombée. La jeune Nymphe se sentait mal, d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le contrarier à ce point. Elle ne cessait de ressasser ses souvenirs, sans jamais trouver d'explications satisfaisantes. Elle était cependant persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son entrée dans la grotte et sa sortie. En toute logique, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la soudaine mauvaise humeur du jeune homme, puisqu'elle n'était pas avec lui à ce moment. Or l'attitude de ce dernier disait le contraire. Hélas, Ezarel ne pouvait pas l'éclairer et Nalarya avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle à force de se creuser la tête.

Le retour de Shaïtan aux côtés de Huang Hua lui permit d'interrompre à son supplice. La représentante du peuple des Fenghuang ne perdit pas de temps. Elle demanda à entendre le rapport détaillé de Nevra et de Nalarya, puis choisit de se rendre immédiatement à Balenvia dans le but de négocier une trêve avec les habitants. Nalarya suivit le mouvement, mais fut déçue lorsque l'apprentie Phoenix leur demanda, à elle et au reste du groupe, de rester en arrière pendant qu'elle traitait avec le maire. Seul Leiftan, également recruté pour cette mission, fut autorisé à la suivre.

Refusant de retourner à ses sombres pensées, d'autant plus que Valkyon continuait de l'ignorer, Nalarya se joignit un peu malgré elle à Chrome et Karenn qui s'empressèrent de lui demander des précisions sur l'intérieur des grottes.

Fort heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps. Huang Hua revint rapidement avec une bonne nouvelle : une trêve avait été signée, leur permettant ainsi de secourir les Myconides sans craindre de conséquences de la part des villageois de Balenvia.

« Retournons au campement. Nous discuterons de la suite des opérations une fois là-bas, ordonna la jeune Phoenix avec toute la prestance qui la caractérisait. »

Nalarya était ravie de la direction que prenaient les événements. Tout s'enchaînait rapidement et sans heurts alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de craindre le pire tout au long de la mission. La tension dans ses épaules avait légèrement décru, même si elle s'obstinait à penser que le plus dur restait à venir.

Le retour au campement se fit dans une relative bonne humeur. La jeune gardienne discuta tour à tour avec Caméria, Eweleïn et Nevra. Elle nota cependant qu'Ezarel s'était rapproché de Valkyon, lequel marchait en tête de groupe. Tous deux discutaient à voix basse, ou, plutôt, l'Elfe parlait pour deux car l'Obsidien se montrait peu loquace.

 _« Au moins une chose qui ne change pas…_ pensa Nalarya avec amertume. _»_

Elle était toutefois trop loin pour entendre la teneur de leur conversation. La jeune femme se doutait cependant qu'elle devait en être le sujet à en juger les fréquents coups d'œil que lui lançait son supérieur elfique. Elle se sentit mal à nouveau et ne fut pas mécontente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au campement.

« Ezarel, Nevra, Valkyon et Leiftan, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Huang Hua n'attendit pas la réponse de ses subordonnés et se dirigea vers la tente principale située au centre du cantonnement. Nalarya jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui, comme elle, n'avait pas été appelé. La déception se lisait sur leur visage et la Nymphe n'était pas en reste. Néanmoins, elle comprenait la décision de la Fenghuang. Même si la jeune Néréide avait tenu un grand rôle dans l'organisation de cette mission, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un simple soldat et non un membre de la Garde Etincelante. Elle ne devait pas oublier où se trouvait sa place.

Elle eut un sourire lorsque, en passant devant elle, Nevra lui adressa une petite grimace comique. Ezarel se contenta d'un clin d'œil rassurant et Valkyon…fit tout simplement comme si elle n'existait pas.

En voyant la large silhouette de l'Obsidien disparaître sous la tente, Nalarya fut prise d'une colère soudaine. Elle serra les poings, à présent irritée par le comportement de celui qu'elle croyait être son ami. Il agissait comme si…comme si elle n'était rien pour lui. Réalisait-il à quel point cela la faisait souffrir ? Lui qui avait promis qu'il ne la blesserait plus jamais, qu'il la protègerait quoiqu'il arrive…

« Menteur, souffla Nalarya avec amertume. »

La jeune femme refoula rageusement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers sa tente et s'affala sur sa couchette.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi à se morfondre. Peut-être s'était-elle légèrement assoupie car ce fut une voix claire qui la ramena à elle.

« Nalarya ? »

La Nymphe reconnut la jeune sœur de Nevra et retint un grognement irrité. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins, d'un ton peu amène. »

Karenn, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la tente, la dévisagea quelques secondes sans rien dire. Nalarya vit une étrange lueur passer dans ses yeux verts avant que la Vampire ne reprenne la parole :

« Ecoute…Huang Hua est encore en train de discuter avec les garçons et…tu vois, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Du Karenn tout craché. La Néréide dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit très utile, rétorqua-t-elle à la place. S'ils ont du nouveau, ils nous le diront de toute manière.

-Justement, ça ne coûte rien! Allez viens, s'il te plaît ! la supplia la jeune fille en lui faisant les yeux doux. »

Trop lasse pour lutter contre la sœur de Nevra, Nalarya se laissa mener bon gré mal gré jusqu'à l'emplacement de la tente principale. Des voix étouffées se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur. Karenn lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et vint s'accroupir en collant son oreille contre la toile épaisse. La Nymphe s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à jouer les espionnes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Chrome, Karuto et même Eweleïn postés près de la tente à tenter de grappiller des brides d'informations comme des oisillons attendant la becquée.

« Mais que…commença-t-elle.

-Shhttt ! la rebroua le cuisinier de la Garde. On n'entend rien ! »

Nalarya n'insista pas et tendit l'oreille, laissant la curiosité l'emporter sur la raison.

« …pas envoyer plus de trois personnes dans cette grotte. Le niveau de toxicité y est trop important, et encore, c'est un euphémisme, retentit la voix de Nevra. De plus, la brume empoisonnée est assez opaque à certains endroits. Sans compter les nombreuses galeries qui font de cette caverne un véritable labyrinthe, les risques que l'on s'y perde sont très élevés.

-Effectivement. Trois personnes, cela peut sembler peu mais nous ne pouvons risquer davantage de vies, d'autant plus si à l'extérieur, nous devons faire face à la rébellion du Maire, fit la douce voix de Huang Hua.

-La question est maintenant de savoir qui ira dans la grotte. »

Ça, c'était la voix d'Ezarel.

« Je peux y aller, proposa le capitaine de l'Ombre. J'ai déjà pris connaissance des lieux et je pense pouvoir guider le groupe même à travers les nuages toxiques.

-Je refuse que Nalarya y retourne. »

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. D'autant plus que c'était Valkyon qui venait de parler.

« Pourquoi cela ? Elle a su prouver qu'elle était parfaitement capable de participer de manière active à cette mission. Elle a été d'une grande aide : sans elle je doute que les Myconides se seraient laissés convaincre aussi rapidement. Je pense que pour assurer le succès de cette mission, Nalarya doit faire partie des personnes qui iront dans la grotte.

\- Détrompe-toi, Nevra. Je ne remets pas en question les aptitudes de Nalarya, mais plutôt ta capacité à la protéger.

-Excuse-moi ? »

Nalarya écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos de Valkyon. Karenn, Chrome, Karuto et Eweleïn lui jetèrent un regard tout aussi stupéfait. Hélas, elle-même ne comprenait pas le comportement de l'Obsidien.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Valkyon ? J'ai bien vu que tu agissais étrangement depuis notre retour, à Nalarya et moi, mais de là à tenir de tels propos, je…

-Nevra, Valkyon, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de vous disputer, surtout à propos d'une chose qui n'a pas lieu d'être, intervint Huang Hua d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Je déciderai moi-même des personnes qui iront à la rencontre des Myconides. En attendant, je vous conseille de régler vos dissensions très rapidement. Je ne tolèrerai pas que celles-ci compromettent la réussite de la mission. Je vais maintenant…

-ATCHAAOUM ! »

Chrome, les yeux exorbités, plaqua une main sur son nez et sa bouche, mais le mal était fait. Les voix à l'intérieur du chapiteau se turent brusquement. Les oreilles du loup-garou s'aplatirent sur son crâne en prévision de la réprimande qui allait certainement suivre. Les pans de tissus qui constituaient l'entrée de la tente principale s'écartèrent brusquement et Huang Hua en surgit avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit monde rassemblé autour du pavillon, la surprise se mêla à sa colère.

« Quoi ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! »

Les espions eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés. Nalarya, elle, fixait Valkyon qui venait d'apparaître derrière la jeune Phoenix en compagnie de Leiftan, d'Ezarel et de Nevra. Ce dernier affichait un visage sombre. Les paroles de l'Obsidien devaient lui être restées en travers de la gorge, ce que la Nymphe pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Durant quelques secondes, le regard mordoré du guerrier aux cheveux blancs croisa celui, vairon, de la jeune femme. Il le détourna aussitôt, les lèvres pincées.

« Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la représentante des Fenguangs dans un soupir résigné.

-Oui, répondit Nalarya, sans quitter Valkyon des yeux. »

Huang Hua posa sur elle un regard indéchiffrable avant de reporter son attention sur le reste du campement pendu à ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai rien à vous cacher. Comme vous le savez, je suis parvenue à obtenir une trêve entre les Balenviennois et les Myconides. Cependant, la doyenne Aglaé ne m'a pas caché qu'elle craignait qu'une rébellion se mette en place, dirigée par le Maire du village. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Valkyon, Nevra et Ezarel de rester vigilants et de poster des hommes à l'entrée de la grotte pour faire barrage si le pire devait survenir. Pendant ce temps, trois personnes iront à la rencontre des Myconides pour leur venir en aide. Le nom de ces trois personnes reste encore à déterminer, mais la décision me revient. »

La jeune femme lança un bref coup d'œil aux chefs de garde.

« C'est tout pour le moment. Je vous suggère à présent de prendre du repos. Demain sera une rude journée. »

Aussitôt, tout le monde s'éparpilla en bavardant avec entrain sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Nalarya vit Valkyon se retirer hâtivement, mais elle était bien déterminée à ne pas le laisser fuir cette fois-ci. Elle passa prestement devant Ezarel et Nevra, lesquels étaient restés aux côtés de Huang Hua et de Leiftan. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas le léger sourire qui étira les lèvres de la Fenghuang alors qu'elle faisait signe aux chefs de garde de ne pas intervenir.

 _« C'est qu'il marche vite, le bougre_ , pesta intérieurement la jeune Nymphe qui devait presque courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer par les grandes enjambées de l'Obsidien. »

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la forêt et à en juger par sa démarche tendue quoique rapide, il savait pertinemment qu'elle le suivait.

« Valkyon ! Cria-t-elle. »

La colère amplifiait le son de sa voix. Il était impossible que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas entendue. Pourtant, il continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Nalarya eut une brusque montée d'adrénaline, résultat de sa peine et de sa frustration. Aveuglée par la fureur, la jeune femme se mit à courir vers le guerrier. Ha, il continuait de l'ignorer ? Dans ce cas, elle allait lui rappeler son existence!

Sans réfléchir, elle banda les muscles et vint percuter de toutes ses forces le dos du puissant Obsidien. Cela eut le mérite de l'arrêter, mais le choc fut tel que Nalarya se retrouva affalée par terre, sonnée. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que Valkyon portait un plastron. L'épaule et le dos de la jeune femme lui faisaient incroyablement mal. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Valkyon, toujours debout, la fixait d'un air stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être médusé : cette attitude ressemblait si peu à la jeune Nymphe, d'ordinaire discrète et réservée. Même elle se surprenait. Elle se releva promptement en fusillant le guerrier du regard, sans plus tenir compte de la douleur.

« Ne me tourne plus jamais le dos, Valkyon ! gronda Nalarya en luttant pour ne pas ciller face aux yeux dorés de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. »

Celui-ci, l'instant de surprise passée, avait repris son air maussade. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de son interlocutrice pour fixer un point au-dessus d'elle. Nalarya serra les poings.

« Regarde-moi! »

Sa voix avait de nouveau claqué. Le comportement de Valkyon la mettait dans un état tel qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le gifler. Le jeune homme baissa le visage vers elle, sans rien dire. Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard tandis qu'il la contemplait et Nalarya s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle tremblait. Des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant lui.

« R-regarde-moi. Et explique-moi pourquoi tu m'évites depuis que je suis sortie de la grotte ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui mérite pareil traitement ? Je…je pensais qu'on était ami et tu…tu… »

Sa voix se brisa. Frottant ses yeux d'un geste rageur, Nalarya détourna son visage de l'Obsidien, honteuse de s'afficher devant lui dans un tel état.

« Après ce que tu m'avais dit, l'autre j-jour, dans ma chambre…j-je pensais que…tu m'avais promis…c'était un mensonge aussi, c'est ça ? »

A ces mots, Valkyon écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler mais se ravisa. Il semblait à présent totalement bouleversé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, désemparé.

« N-non ! Bon sang Nalarya…je suis désolé, ce n'était pas contre toi, je…

-Pas contre moi ? s'étrangla la jeune femme. Alors contre qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Valkyon paraissait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Nalarya aurait trouvé cela très drôle si elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse.

« Ecoute…je…je pensais que c'est toi qui m'en voulais.

-Quoi ? S'écria la Nymphe, ébahie. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Elle dévisagea l'Obsidien, interloquée, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus. Valkyon, lui, semblait chercher les siens.

« Je ne voulais pas…t'imposer ma présence. Ce que je t'ai dit, ce soir-là dans ta chambre, je le pensais vraiment. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour te protéger. Mais tout à l'heure, dans la grotte, j'ai réalisé que je t'étouffais peut-être trop. Lorsque Nevra s'est proposé pour t'accompagner, tu n'as rien dit. Alors je me suis dit…que tu me trouvais peut-être trop envahissant. »

Nalarya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

«Mais lorsque je t'ai vue partir avec Nevra, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être en colère. Ce n'était pas à lui de t'accompagner, ni de te protéger. S'il t'était arrivé quoique ce soit, je ne le lui aurais jamais pardonné. Ni à moi. »

Le guerrier reprit son souffle.

« Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Or j'ai l'impression que, quoique je fasse, je finis toujours pas t'en faire. »

Il y avait tant de regrets dans ses iris que Nalarya sentit son cœur se comprimer entre ses côtes.

« Comment…comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? Tu me connais mieux que ça non ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai agi comme un imbécile. »

Il eut un rire dénué de joie.

« En ta présence, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être le même. Je deviens impulsif. Et jaloux.

-Jaloux ? Répéta la Néïade.

-Je ne sais pas, je…lorsque je t'ai vu partir avec Nevra, j'ai eu envie de le… »

Valkyon s'interrompit et porta une main à son front.

« Je dois te paraître idiot. Mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Pas après la promesse que je t'ai faite.

-Valkyon…

-Pardonne-moi, Nala. Je n'ai jamais voulu être la cause de tes larmes. »

A ce moment, l'Obsidien se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Son visage s'était adouci, loin de l'expression froide qu'il arborait auparavant. A cette vision, Nalarya sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser. Elle venait de récupérer son Valkyon.

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, quémanda son ami, comme une supplique. »

La jeune Nymphe lui adressa un sourire tremblant, encore ébranlée par ses aveux. Elle avait à la fois envie de le frapper et de le prendre dans ses bras. De lui dire à quel point il lui était précieux et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne supporterait pas non plus de le perdre.

Elle se sentit rougir face à ses pensées et décida de les chasser dans un coin de sa tête. A la place, elle lui dit :

« Il y a bien une chose que tu peux faire. Deux, même. »

Valkyon la dévisagea avec sérieux. Il était prêt à tout pour que Nalarya lui accorde son pardon. Il irait même jusqu'à lui décrocher la lune si elle le demandait. La jeune femme planta ses beaux yeux dans les siens.

« Premièrement, la prochaine fois que tu seras en colère, ou triste, je veux que tu viennes m'en parler immédiatement. »

Le jeune homme opina en étreignant un peu plus les mains de son amie entre les siennes.

« Deuxièmement… »

Cette fois-ci, elle lui offrit un sourire plus franc.

« Va t'excuser auprès de Nevra pour ce que tu lui as dit. Il ne le méritait pas. »

Valkyon lui sourit en retour, les yeux emplis de tendresse. Cette tendresse qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Nalarya espérait que son ami puisse également deviner tout l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour lui rien qu'en la regardant.

« C'est de bonne guerre. »

* * *

Huang Hua couva d'un regard affectueux le couple qui venait de sortir de la forêt. Nalarya et Valkyon souriaient, aussi proches et soudés qu'auparavant. C'était une très bonne chose.

 _« Mais tôt ou tard, mes amis_ , songea la Fenghuang, amusée, _il faudra bien admettre que vous partagez plus qu'une belle amitié. »_

 **FIN**


End file.
